Die Deutung von Rosen
by Gaylen2XD
Summary: Pain findet, dass man die Blumendeutung von Rosen umschreiben sollte. Konan hört ihm dabei zu. Pairing: Konan x Pain OS


**Die Deutung von Rosen**

„Weißt du Konan,", sagte Pain als sie beide in Zetsus Blumengarten vor einem Rosenbusch standen, der in gelb, rosa, rot, orange, weiß und lavendelfarben blühte. „Ich finde, man sollte die Blumendeutung umschreiben."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Konan.

„So wie ich es sagte. Man sollte die Blumendeutung anders schreiben. Man muss nur ein wenig mit den Farben gehen.

Ich finde nämlich, dass gelbe Rosen den Sonnenschein widerspiegeln." Er trennte eine gelbe Rose ab und drehte sie sanft am Stängel, während er sie ein wenig nachdenklich betrachtete.

Diese nahm er dann in die linke Hand und trennte eine weitere Rose ab. Diesmal in Rosa „Rosa.", murmelte er und drehte sie, wie vorhin die gelbe, sanft am Stängel. „Die Schönheit." Auch die nahm er in die linke Hand.

Nun trennte er eine lavendelfarbene Rose ab. „Lavendel. Ein Zusammenspiel von Weiß und Lila. Lavendel bedeutet für mich zusammen sein."

„Orangefarbene Rose.", sagte er, nachdem er auch die lavendelfarbene Rose in die linke Hand genommen und eine orangene Rose abgetrennt hatte. „Sie steht für mich für den Sonnenaufgang, also für den Neubeginn." Vorsichtig steckte er sie zu den anderen Rosen in seiner linken Hand.

Er pflückte nun die rote Rose. Zärtlich strich er mit dem Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand (dabei war er äußerst vorsichtig, weil er die anderen Rosen nicht fallen lassen wollte) über ihre Blütenblätter. „Bei der roten Rose kannst du es dir ja bestimmt denken, denn da muss ich der herkömmlichen Blumendeutung recht geben. Die rote Rose steht für die Liebe."

Die rote Rose wechselte die Hand und die letzte Farbe fand ihren Platz in seiner rechten Hand. „Und nun die letzte Rose. Die weiße Rose." Pain schaute kurz zu Konan, die an seiner rechten Seite stand und bisher nichts anderes getan hatte, außer ihrem Partner zuzuhören. „Die weiße Rose ist die schönste von allen, finde ich.", sprach er weiter, als er seinen Blick wieder von Konan auf der weißen Rose in seiner Hand gelenkt hatte. Er gab der Blume einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Blütenblätter bevor er weitersprach. „ Sie symbolisiert für mich die Hoffnung, den Frieden und die Ewigkeit. Sie ist eine ganz besondere Rose in meinen Augen!"

Seine Augen ruhten nun wieder auf Konan. „Aber es gibt etwas oder eher jemanden, der für mich noch viel besonderer und schöner ist als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Was meinst du, wer dieser jemand wohl ist?" Als seine Partnerin mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick antwortete, sagte Pain lächelnd. „Konan, du bist mein Sonnenschein an jedem regnerischen Tag. Du bist meine Schönheit, mein ein und alles. Du bist mein Antrieb, weil du mich jeden Tag aufs neue durch mein Leben führst. Mit dir möchte ich für immer zusammen sein, weil ich dich liebe. Denn du gibst mir Hoffnung, wo ich keine mehr finden kann und du bringst mir dort Frieden, wo längst keiner mehr herrscht. Mit dir möchte ich für immer und ewig zusammen sein, egal was kommt, egal was geschieht!"

Nacheinander gab er einer immer verlegener und röter werdenden Konan die gelbe, die rosane, die orangene, die lavendelfarbene, die rote und zu guter Letzt die weiße Rose.

Konan stand dann schließlich überrascht und schweigend da und starrte die sechs Rosen an. Dann ging sie langsam und bedacht zu den Rosenbusch und pflückte drei Rosen. Eine weiße, eine lavendelfarbene und eine rote. Sie überreichte sie Pain mit den Worten: „Für immer und ewig wollen wir beide zusammen sein, weil wir uns beide lieben!"

Ab dem Tag schenkten sie sich gegenseitig jeden Morgen eine frisch geschnittene weiße Rose. „Für immer und Ewig!" versprachen sie sich damit jeden Tag aufs neue. Die anderen verstanden diese Geste nicht und wenn sie Konan oder Pain danach fragten, wichen sie der Antwort geschickt aus oder gaben nur halbe Wahrheiten zur Antwort. Die Standardantwort war: „Nur so eine Geste..." oder einfach nur: „Nur so..." Und dann wurde jeder wieder zur Arbeit geschickt. Irgendwann wurden die anderen Mitglieder es müde zu Fragen und nahmen es einfach nur noch hin.

Konan und Pain hörten nie auf, einander die Rose jeden Tag auf neue zu schenken. Selbst nicht, als einer von ihnen starb. Der Partner legte die weiße Rose einfach jeden Tag auf das Grab. Die Rose vom vorherigen Tag wurde dabei immer weggenommen und durch die neue ersetzt. Durch diese unscheinbare einfache Geste war die Trauer auch nicht so groß, denn der Partner wusste, dass sie einander für immer und ewig lieben würden, was immer auch geschah.

Nachdem der andere Partner ebenfalls starb, wurde sein Grab nach seinem Wunsch neben dem seines Partners platziert. Und zwischen diesem beiden Gräbern wuchs ein wunderschöner bunter Rosenbusch. Niemand wusste, wer ihn dahin gepflanzt hatte. Fakt war bloß, dass dieser Busch sich um die Grabmäler der beiden Partner rankte und diese schließlich so zur Seite kippte, dass sie aneinander lehnten. Und so sah es schließlich so aus, als ob die beiden sich selbst im Grab noch nahe sein wollten und vielleicht noch ein Kuss oder eine Umarmung austauschten. Vielleicht auch jeden Tag aufs neue eine weiße Rose oder ein neues Versprechen...

Ende


End file.
